Love Love Love
by Seba20
Summary: Cause you love, love, love, when you know I can't love you ... (Is-Es. Google Translate :c)
1. Elska Elska Elska

_Halló, kom með þessari nýju stöku: 3 sem loforð_

_Fyrirvari:_

_+ Ráðvilltur ræðu, held ég að lesa og endurlesa woldn't gera mikið um skilning þinn, en samt gaman að lesa_

_+ Fic greinilega innblásin af samnefndum söngur OMAM. Hetalia tilheyrir Hidekaz Himaruya_

_+ Annssmi Happy Birthday! Ég tileinka þetta stöku, og ég líka var innblásin af einn af eigin e.e (9 júlí: B)_

* * *

_Elska._

_Elska._

_Elska._

Kæru og elskaðir, en ekki reciprocated, Antonio:

Ég skrifa þér bréf því mér finnst gaman og familíuna leið til að hafa samband við þig. Minnir mig á tíma þegar við vorum í þinni umsjá, þá friðsælt, blíður, kvöldin um eilíft vor, glaðan sumar, familíuna haust og depurð vetrar með þér, við hliðina á þér og Romano, og bróður mínum. Við hliðina á öllum.

Enn, að vera með þér þýðir ekki að þú hefur verið nálægt. Eitthvað eins og loka fjarlægð, fjarlægu nálægð. A vináttu, eða jafnvel meira, traust sem hangir á bláþræði þó þessi þráður er þykkur.

Erfitt að skilja, ekki satt?

Það er ástæða þess að ég skrifa til þín, Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spánn. Ég skrifa vegna þess að ég vil að þú vitir tilfinningar mínar.

Ég ætla að byrja með spurningu. Þó stutt, með mikilli dýpt. Það er eitthvað sem þú hefur gefið henni svo löngu, engin spurning, heldur tilfinningin sjálf, svo hátt hljóður, ég hef hrópaði svo hátt að mér þetta.

Hvers vegna?

Þú spyrð ... Hvers vegna "hvers vegna?"? Það yrði nokkuð óþarfi, óþarfi eftir eitthvað án þess að útskýra neitt. Ein skýring hispurslaust, en ekki sérstaklega átt.

Svo eru skýringar mínar of aðskilin og greina frá ykkur, en nógu nálægt. Hugsanir þínar, upphátt við sjálfan þig.

Nú þú sérð, ég er í níunda lið þessa bréfs, sem ég fór fyrir nokkrum árum síðan, öldum.

Og þú munt enn að biðja um að fá að þessum hluta, vegna þess að já, mun ég senda þér þetta bréf, og þú munt fá, og það þýðir ekki að þú getur haft, því það sem þú munt skilja þegar þú færð það?, Verður þú vera fær um að skilja, jafnvel svo Guffi, þetta mjög lengi, en með stuttum spurning, kort?

Jæja, tími lestur koma, ég held að ég hef tekið margar beygjur. Nokkuð stór bréf fyrir einhverjum litlu landi.

Ég spyr hvers vegna að einnig vita hvernig og hvenær.

Bænheyr mig, Antonio. Og nei, ekki Spáni, ef ekki þú, Antonio, veru þinni, jafnvel ef þú ert sama manneskjan.

Hví þú elskar mig núna þegar ég veit að ég elska þig?, Hvers vegna ég þurfti að adore og elska þig, eins og þú ekki elska mig?

Þegar er dagurinn sem við bæði elska á sama tíma?

Hvenær er dagurinn sem við bæði elskum ekki sama tíma?

Það verður að vera örlög, kannski. Eða líf okkar sem lönd.

Hins, það er sárt, en þú verður að meiða, því ég get ekki endurgjalda.

Sjaldgæfar eða algengar, að vér megum bregðast við þegar við elskum ekki. Er það hefnd mína, kannski ég stal hjarta þínu, jafnvel ef ég vil ekki, þegar þú stelur mitt áður, fyrir nokkrum árum, öldum síðan?

Er ég bara slæmt, ég mun hefnd hjarta mitt brotið í árþúsundir, og nú þú elskar mig, stela ég hjarta þitt?

Stuttlega, fljótt fyrir andvarp. A ljós andvarp sýnir innri þunga okkar.

Ég óreglulegur aftur?

Ég held ekki. Ég veit að allt sem ég segi, en ekki eiga margt sameiginlegt með þema "ást" og "hvers vegna?" Er tengdur við það sem ég er að tala um.

Eða ég skrifa, túlka hana eins og þú vilt.

Mér finnst þyngd ekki endurgjalda, ekki hafa áhyggjur af því sem gerist að hjarta þínu ást, þó þyngd er ljós, en það er ekki hægt að bera mikið meira.

Því miður, en ekki hryggur, og hvorki leitt. Við höfum ekki gert neitt til að biðjast afsökunar skylda. Bæði.

Jafnvel þótt við sjáum sársauka sem ég þola á þessum langa aldir litlu, hugsunin er ekki óraunhæft afsökun.

Aðeins við getum ekki bera saman þetta litla verki með mikilli gleði.

Ég myndi elska að hafa hjarta áður en ... ég hef breyst, ég hef þroskast, eða er það bara slæm manneskja?

Hvað mun ég vera?

Slæmt, slæmt og slæmt, ég endurtek, þú veist. Þú veist ég er torturing þig og sakleysislega þar ennþá, enn.

Hvers vegna?

Antonio ...

Get ekki séð ... Nú getum við ekki snerta okkur, líta á okkur, höfum vér ekki hugsa að við gerum og við munum hugsanlega meiða?

Ég vil að snerta vanga þinn, strjúka þér, finnst allt, hendur mínar, fingur mína, phalanges mínum Inclusive, þar pads!

Ég vil gera það með gagnkvæmri ást eða vináttu. Enginn skaði okkur.

Né get ég séð björt augu þín, Olive grænn ...

Ég endurtek

Grænt.

Grænt.

Grænt.

Vegna þess að ég mun gleyma því að augun eru græn, eða vilja til að gleyma, því í hvert skipti sem ég lít í spegil, sé ég grænt.

Ég sé grænt, augun.

Ég sé gulur, fáninn þinn.

Ég sé rautt, ástríðu þinni.

Ég sé hvítt, hreinleika þinn. Aðrar sinnum það verður grænt eða rautt, stundum Black See, fullkomna ófullkomleika þínum.

Talandi um augu ... augun hafa alltaf virtist að snúa öllum fallegum litum sem þú gætir ímyndað þér þegar þú ert ástríðufullur óður í eitthvað, blár, rauður, að fjólublátt og grátt.

Það erfiðasta hluta verður að vera fundir, ég velti, eins oft í þessu bréfi, er tómatur Gang verður sú sama?

Hvers vegna Antonio, þið öll, sjá mig á fundum og má aðeins veiða, veiði, einnig dáleiðandi, jafnvel ef þú elskar ekki lengur, augu mín, þó að ég gerði ekki eins og gera allt annað sem er ekki þegar fyrir hendi síður mikilvægt?

Hvers vegna er að ef þú elskar og vita að ég get ekki lengur elska?

Antonio. Spain.

Hvers vegna nú þú sérð mig með þeim augum, þær sem ég sá að þú?

Já, ég tala mjög mikið um græna (grænt, grænt, grænt) og lögun augna.

Nei, Toni, ekki katta. Ástríðufullur augu, ást, gawking.

Töfra.

Hvers vegna sé ég svo nú, ef ég ég elska þig?

Það verður erfitt, en við munum biðja þig að gleyma þessi tilfinning, ég mun fylgja þér inn í gleymskunnar dái, en ekki eyða því alveg úr minni okkar, vegna þess að muna að við gleymum.

En besti kosturinn er að gleyma, vegna þess að ef við gleymum ekki og nú verður of seint, vegna þess að þú virkilega ástfangin, virkilega.

Heiðarlega, svo lengi gleymt finnur það stutt, eða öfugt, árþúsundum.

Takk til helvítis ástand okkar. Já, stöðu landið okkar.

Lönd eru stuttum og löngum öldum vel, langt og stutt, smáa og stóra, árum og áratugum.

Vinsamlegast gleyma þessu.

Ekki kalla það heimsk af því að ást er ekki heimskur, en ást á milli þeirra, og minna, en elska að þú játa, jafnvel að fólk eins og mig.

En ... Gleymdu áður dýpka efni, að við búum við það og vera seint. Ekki einu sinni hugsa um það.

Antonio.

Spain.

Það er erfitt. Þeir tímar sem ég dreymdi þig voru að koma í nótt þú þrýsti mér þétt, og djúp öndun stutt og ilmvatnið, lykt þína. Ég gat ekki sofnað, því þessir draumar voru svo raunverulegir svo mjög raunveruleg og þegar dögun kom, fannst smám saman, hratt og óþægilegt, voru að fara að knúsa.

Og hann fór, já, og þeir voru ekki imaginings voru alvöru, en alvöru þýðir ekki að þeir hafa ekki verið daydreamings, daydreamings vegna þess að þú fór í dögun.

Þú vilja hafa sömu drauma, sama veruleika, sama Dagdraumar?

Sennilega já, vegna þess að ef ég fór til þín, við rúmið þitt, og ég hef tekið sterk, þó svo að ég hef ekki skilið herbergið mitt.

Ég veit að þú elskar mig, og ég elska enn þér, en ég get ekki fengið aftur. Því þú veist, þú veist og þú veist eins og enginn annar sem ég get ekki elskað þig aftur

Ég elska keyptur, vegna þess að ég hef búið í þeim. Konungsríki og kastala og turn og veggi. The Eternal og skær appelsína sólsetur sem bráðnar í Indigo dofnar næstur hlutur til að tilvísun til-Dye til dökk blár. Ég hef búið í þessum keyptur.

Keyptur af höfðingjum og princesses og drekar og kærleika.

Keyptur elska. Ég var að fá þar. Ég vil ekki að ímynda um það með mér lengur. Það verður sárt.

En ég elska þig ... ég elska þig, get ég ekki elskað. Svo, fyrir bestu, ekki að meiða, hætta.

Við getum ekki gert þetta, þú getur ekki gert þetta, því ég veit að ég elska þig!

Ég er ekki hægt!

Ending, næstum, en samt langt, ég hætti að angra með gagnstæða og rodeos með heimilisfang. Ég spyr fyrir betri skilning.

Hví þú elskar mig?

Ég get ekki, og þú veist það. Ég get ekki elskað ... Ég get ekki elskað þig.

Kveðja, en eigandi, belgíska.

* * *

**Alohaaa**

Waa, Guð, fyrst að fara að vera 300 orð og ég flutti 1300 nn'm gengur í ræðu (og loforð mitt)! Já, ég held að ég byrjaði að reika í sögunni í lokin.

Hins vegar vildi ég að gera öll þessi málfræði rodeos og frásögn af því í sögunni sem ég las bók (Sögur af ást og unglingar Legend fyrir augum hans, heilbrigður, a foooome bók, en þessi saga var eina sem mér fannst) og vel. .. Ég elskaði söguna, og ég setti margar gagnstæða var innblásin af þeirri sögu ... og that's it.

**(Sorry, I try to translate Spanish-English-Icelandic with other dictionary than Translate Google but I can't buaa :c so, forgiveeee mee)**

Adieu!


	2. Love Love Love

_Wulas, llego con este nuevo fic :3 como promesa_

**Disclaimer:**

_ + Lenguaje confuso, releer y releer no creo que sirva de mucho, pero aún así, disfruten de la lectura_

_ + Fic netamente inspirado en la canción homónima de OMAM. Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya_

_ + Feliz cumpleaños Annssmi! Te dedico este fic, ya que me inspiré también de uno tuyo e.e (9 de Julio :B)  
_

* * *

_Love._

_Love._

_ Love._

_Querido y Amado, pero no correspondido, Antonio:_

Te escribo mediante carta porque encuentro una manera lúdica y nostálgica para contactarme contigo. Me recuerda a los tiempos en que estábamos a tu cuidado, esas tardes pacíficas, suaves, de la eterna primavera, el alegre verano, los nostálgicos otoños y los melancólicos inviernos junto a ti, junto a ti y a Romano, y a mi hermano. Junto a todos.

Aún así, estar junto a ustedes no significa que hubiese estado cerca. Algo así como una lejanía cercana, una cercanía lejana. Una amistad, o más aún, una confidencia que pende de un hilo, sin embargo, tal hilo es grueso.

Difícil de entender, ¿no?

Por eso mismo te escribo, a ti, Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, España. Te escribo porque quiero que conozcas mis sentimientos.

Comenzaré con una pregunta. Aunque de pocas palabras, con una gran profundidad. Es algo que te lo he expresado hace tanto tiempo, no la pregunta, si no más bien el sentimiento en sí, tan ruidosamente callada, he gritado tan fuerte para mis adentros esto.

¿Por qué?

Te preguntarás... ¿Por qué "¿por qué?"? Que lo convertiríamos en algo redundante, en algo redundante que sigue sin explicarnos nada. Una explicación sin rodeos, pero tampoco de una dirección en concreto.

Ergo, mis explicaciones se separaran y diferenciaran demasiado de las tuyas, aunque bastante cercanas. Tus pensamientos, a viva voz para tus adentros.

Ya ves, voy en el noveno párrafo de esta carta, la cual he comenzado hace pocos años, hace siglos.

Y te seguirás preguntando al llegar a esta parte, porque sí, te enviaré esta carta, y te llegará, y eso no quiere decir que la tendrás, porque ¿la entenderás cuando te llegue?, ¿serás capaz de comprender, aunque sea de forma torpe, esta larguísima, pero con una corta pregunta, carta?

Bien, llegado el momento de la lectura, creo que he dado muchas vueltas. Una cara bastante grande para un país un poco pequeño.

Te pregunto un por qué, para saber también un cómo y un cuándo.

Respóndeme, Antonio. Y no, no España, si no tú, Antonio, ser, aunque seas la misma persona.

¿Por qué has de amarme ahora, cuando yo no te amo?, ¿por qué tuve que adorarte y amarte, cuando tú no me amabas?

¿Cuándo será el día en que ambos nos amemos al mismo tiempo?

¿Cuándo será el día en que ambos no nos amemos al mismo tiempo?

Ha de ser el destino, quizá. O nuestra vida como países.

Empero, esto duele, pero debe de doler a ti, porque yo no te puedo corresponder.

Raro, o común, que no nos correspondamos cuando nos amamos. ¿Acaso es mi venganza, acaso te robo el corazón, sin que quiera, al ser que tú hurtaste el mío anteriormente, hace pocos años, siglos atrás?

¿Seré simplemente mala, será una venganza de mi corazón roto por milenios, y ahora que tú me amas, yo robo tu corazón?

Fugazmente, rápidamente un largo suspiro. Un liviano suspiro que demuestra nuestra pesadez interior.

¿Estoy divagando de nuevo?

No lo creo. Sé que todo lo que diga, aunque no tenga mucho en común con el tema del "amor" y el "¿por qué?", se conecta con lo que te hablo.

O te escribo, como quieras interpretarlo.

Siento un peso al no corresponderte, al no preocuparme de lo que le pase a tu corazón amorosamente, sin embargo, el peso es liviano, aunque no pueda cargar con ello mucho más.

Lo siento, pero no lo siento, y tú tampoco lo sientes. No hemos hecho nada para deber disculparnos. Ambos.

Aunque si vemos el dolor que tuve que soportar durante estos pequeños largos siglos, el pensar en disculparnos no es irrazonable.

Solo que no podemos comparar tal pequeño dolor con las grandes alegrías.

Me encantaría poder tener el corazón de antes pero... ¿He cambiado, he madurado, o sólo soy una persona mala?

¿Lo seré?

Mala, mala y mala, me repito, y lo sabes. Sabes que me estoy torturando y tú, inocentemente sigues ahí, aún así.

¿Por qué?

Antonio...

No ves que... ¿Ya no podremos tocarnos, mirarnos, sin pensar que nos hicimos, que nos hacemos y que nos haremos, posiblemente, daño?

¡Quiero tocar tus mejillas, acariciarte, sentirte con todo, mi palma, mis dedos, mis falanges inclusive, hasta con las yemas!

Quiero hacer todo eso con amor o amistad mutua. Sin hacernos daño.

Tampoco podré ver tus brillantes ojos, verde oliva...

Me repito

Verde.

Verde.

Verde.

Porque se me olvidan que, tus ojos, son verdes, o quiero olvidar, porque cada vez que veo al espejo, veo verde.

Veo verde, tus ojos.

Veo amarillo, tu bandera.

Veo rojo, tu pasión.

Veo blanco, tu pureza. Otras veces se convierte en verde, o en rojo, incluso a veces veo negro, tus imperfecciones perfectas.

Hablando de ojos... tus ojos siempre han parecido tornar de todos los hermosos colores que podrías imaginar cuando te apasiona algo, azul, rojo, hasta violáceos y grisáceos.

Lo más difícil serán las reuniones, me pregunto, como muchas veces en esta carta, ¿el Tomato Gang será el mismo?

¿Por qué Antonio, tú de todos, puedes verme en las reuniones y solo pueden atrapar, cazar, cautivar también, aunque ya no te ame, mis ojos, aunque yo no lo quiera, y hacen que todo lo demás ya no existiese o sea menos importante?

¿Por qué pasa eso si tú amas y sabes que yo ya no puedo amar?

Antonio. España.

¿Por qué ahora me ves con esos ojos, aquellos con los cuales yo te veía?

Sí, hablo tanto del verde (Verde. Verde. Verde.) como de la forma de los ojos.

No, Toni, no gatunos. Ojos apasionados, enamorados, embobados.

Cautivados.

¿Por qué ahora me ves así, si yo no te amo?

Será difícil, pero te pido que olvides ese sentimiento, te acompañaré en el olvido, aunque no lo borraremos completamente de nuestra memoria, porque recordaremos que lo olvidamos.

Pero la mejor opción es olvidar, porque si no olvidamos ya, ahora, será muy tarde, porque de verdad te enamorarías, realmente.

Sinceramente, olvidar será tan largo que lo encontraremos corto, o viceversa, milenios.

Gracias a nuestra maldita condición. Sí, nuestra condición de países.

Países, los cortos y largos siglos se ven así, cortos y largos, pequeños y grandes, años y décadas.

Por favor, olvida esto.

No lo llamo estupidez porque el amor no es nada estúpido, menos el amor entre ambos, y menos, menos el amor que tú profesas, aunque sea a una persona como a mi.

Pero... Olvidemos, antes de que profundicemos el tema, de que vivamos con ello y sea tarde. Ni siquiera pensemos en ello.

Antonio.

España.

Es difícil. Esas veces que yo soñaba con que llegabas en la noche y me abrazabas, fuertemente, y respiraba hondo y corto tu perfume, tu olor. No me podía quedar dormida, porque esos sueños eran tan reales, muy y tan reales que cuando llegaba el alba, sentía que, poco a poco, rápido y desconcertante, dejabas de abrazarme.

Y pasaba, sí, y no eran imaginaciones, eran reales, pero reales no quiere decir que no hayan sido daydreamings, daydreamings porque te ibas al alba.

¿Tendrás los mismos sueños, las mismas realidades, los mismos daydreaming?

Seguramente sí, porque si he ido a tu casa, a tu cama, y te he abrazado fuerte, aunque no he salido de mi habitación.

Sé que me amas, y me sigues amando, pero no te lo puedo devolver. Porque sabes, sabes y sabes como ningún otro que no puedo amarte ya

Me encantan las fantasías, porque he vivido en ellas. Los reinos y castillos y torres y muros. Los eternos y vívidos ocasos anaranjados, que se funden en el próximo añil que se destiñe para volverse a teñir a un azul oscuro. He vivido en esas fantasías.

Fantasías de princesas y príncipes y dragones y amor.

Fantasías de amor. A eso quería llegar. No quiero que fantasees sobre eso conmigo, ya no. Te dolerá.

Te quiero... Pero no te amo, no te puedo amar. Así que, por tu propio bien, para no hacerte daño, para.

No podemos seguir con esto, ¡no puedes seguir con esto, porque yo no te amo!

¡No puedo!

Terminando, casi, pero siendo largo, te dejo de molestar con opuestos y rodeos con una dirección. Te lo preguntaré para mejor entendimiento.

¿Por qué me amas?

No puedo, y lo sabes. Ya no puedo amar... Ya no puedo amarte.

_Tuya, pero sin dueño, tu Belga._

* * *

**Alohaaa**

**Waa, Dios, en un principio iban a ser 300 palabras y la avancé a 1.300 n.n ¡voy progresando en mi escritura (y en mi promesa)! Eso sí, creo que empecé a divagar en la narración en el final.**

**Sin embargo, quise hacer todos estos rodeos gramaticales y de narración porque en un cuento que leí de un libro (Historias de Amor y Adolescencia, Leyenda para sus Ojos, bien, un libro foooome, pero ese cuento fue el único que me gustó) y... bien, me encantó la narración, y muchos opuestos que puse fue en inspiración por ese cuento... y esop.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
